


Idiots to Pointy Little Teeth

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between two people lets Willow see how much she really does have to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots to Pointy Little Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful, talented, and supremely made of awesome velvetwhip. You have made my life better just by being in it. Happy Birthday, lady! Thanks to purplefeen and zeta0497 for the beta read.

"But you _have_ to breastfeed the baby!" Willow heard from downstairs. It sounded like Xander but she couldn't for the life of her think why he would be talking about breastfeeding. He and Dawn weren't even married yet and Dawn wasn't pregnant so there was no need for such a decibel heavy fight. Walking out of the room she shared with Angel, she went downstairs to find out what was going on.

"I'm not having a baby chained to me forever, Xander Harris, so you can forget about it," Dawn said, her voice not rising to meet Xander's level.

"But my mom did with me..." he tried to argue.

"And we've both seen the bang up job your parents did on you," she interrupted. Seeing the look on Xander's face, she continued. "I'm not saying you aren't wonderful, I'm saying you're wonderful despite what your mother did to you."

"But you don't want our kids to get sick or anything, do you?" he said, trying a different form of attack.

Willow sighed. She had been on the receiving end of many a Xander Harris argument and knew that when all else was lost, he'd try for sympathy. She could see by his face that he already knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He looked to Willow to help him in the argument but she said nothing.

"Xander, I'm not going to have leaking boobs for two years just so you can feel okay with the fact that your mom had you on the tit until you were five," Dawn said tensely.

Xander laughed sheepishly and smiled at Willow. "It wasn't really five," he explained. "She was done with me before kindergarten."

"Oh that's so much better," Dawn said flatly.

Willow started to massage her temples. She'd walked past the fighting couple to the kitchen for some tea. As she let her tea bag steep in her cup, she had to marvel at this couple's ability to fight over something that didn't even concern them yet. As the argument raged on, even though Xander knew he couldn't force Dawn to do anything she didn't want to, the vein in Willow's forehead started to pulse in a doozy of a headache. Finally, she'd had enough. Stepping back in the lobby, Willow looked at Xander and he knew he was in more trouble than he'd already jumped into with the argument he was in.

"Are you pregnant, Dawn?" she asked shortly.

"Well, no," Dawn said, deflating slightly.

"Then why are you arguing about breastfeeding, exactly?" Willow continued.

"Well because Xander..." she tried lamely.

"No," Willow said, cutting her off. "If you two idiots want to argue about babies you don't have, then you can do it upstairs in your own room where the rest of us don't have to be woken up by this stupid subject."

"But we could have kids some day," Xander said, trying to get the witch on his side.

"Xander, I happen to know that babies only need to be breastfed for about nine months to achieve the full health benefits. Go be a moron upstairs away from me, please. You can argue about something that may never happen where I don't have to hear you," she finished, walking back into the kitchen. She heard Dawn say something softly about feeling badly for her because she could never have children.

"One of the benefits of being with a vampire," she said quietly as she took the tea bag out of her cup and threw it in the garbage. She felt a tingle in her neck that could only mean Angel was back. Smiling as she took her cup into the lobby and sat down on the fluffy red couch, she waited for him to come inside. When he opened the front door, his face lit up when he saw her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said, dropping his bag by the door.

"Long night?" she asked, setting her cup on the floor and walking toward him.

"You could say that," he answered, pointing to the dust and goo scattered over his leather jacket. He smiled when Willow took his coat and magically removed any trace of demons or vampires. "You'll have to tell me how you do that. We could market you as a magical dry cleaning service."

Willow laughed and kissed him softly before turning to hang up his jacket in the closet. She watched him bend down and pick up his bag of weapons and marveled at how beautiful he still was. It seemed an odd thing to think as he was a vampire and would always look the same, but it still struck her every so often. She watched as his shirt ran across the muscles covering his shoulders and delighted quietly to herself, thinking that she was the one who got to see him naked, got to see him lose control... and so many other things.

"You know, you give a guy a complex looking at him like that," Angel teased.

"I'm just grateful you're not telling me how long I have to breastfeed our children," Willow said cryptically. Laughing at his confused expression, she walked toward the stairs. When she didn't sense him following her, she turned around to find him looking at him with his tortured soul face all plastered on and ready.

"I'm so sorry, Willow," he said quietly. "I know I can never give you children. I'd thought about it before, but I didn't want to..."

"Angel, before you get too deep in the chasm of Angel's tortured life and all that you're not giving me," she said, stopping him mid sentence. "I don't want kids. I never have. It's one of the _many_ benefits to having a vampire as a boyfriend. All the sex I want, no protection, no worries about having little half-vampire babies running around attacking the townspeople with their teeny little fangs."

Willow couldn't help but laugh as Angel stalked toward her, eyebrow raised as she giggled at her own hilarity. "I mean, we could get them special make-up to cover the ridges, though I don't know how much would come through since they'd only be half..." she tired to continue, but was cut off by his lips as he kissed her. "But they'd..." more kisses. "Also be..." nipping at her neck. "Half witch..." running his tongue along her collarbone. "So we could get them little hats."

Finally giving up the ghost, Willow gasped when his hands snaked underneath her shirt, pinching her nipples. She groaned as he pushed her toward the stairs, her brain not taking the hint to walk up them instead pulling him toward her as she sat down. It was so wonderful to feel his body on top of hers. Something about that would never get old to her. It took a moment to realize that he'd stopped kissing her; Willow opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you really not want kids?" he asked seriously, obviously still worried. Willow's fingers, couldn't help tracing his cheek as she saw the war play across his face. It had taken so much to bring them together and this was just another battle for them.

"Didn't even want them when I was one," she answered honestly. "I'm perfectly happy spending the rest of eternity with just you." It was always amazing to watch a tough, reserved man like Angel go through the whole rainbow of emotions especially when it ended with him touching her like he was now. "What do you say we take this to a more private spot?"

"You're the one who stopped on the stairs," he said, taking her hand and helping her stand.

"Couldn't help it, your charms are irresistible to me," she joked as she started up the stairs. Stopping in the middle she stood above him and kissed him with an intensity that always surprised her. She loved standing like this as it was one of the few times she didn't have to rise to her toes to be able to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer as he battled with her for control of the kiss.

"You need to let me patrol with you," she said when they pulled apart breathless and gasping.

"Can't," he said sucking in air he didn't actually need.

"I don't like you being gone all night," she said, the argument as familiar as the feel of his skin beneath hers.

"We wouldn't get anything done," Angel argued, kissing her again as he guided her up the stairs and toward their bedroom.

"But I'm alone... all night... with nothing to think of... but you," she said between kisses.

"Tell me," he said, shutting the door behind them.

"I think about what you're going to do to me when you get home," she confessed, still blushing slightly. They'd been together for almost a year now, but it still flustered her to no end to talk during sex. As much as it made her blush, it made Angel hot and hard, so it was worth it. She was more comfortable than she'd been when he'd first asked her, but it would be a while before she'd be completely at ease with confessing what she wanted.

"What do you think about?" he asked, kissing her neck as he slid the dark green t-shirt she'd up her stomach. His thumbs moved along the skin underneath her breasts as he nibbled along the area where her neck met her shoulder. He growled softly when she didn't respond. Pulling her shirt over her head, he attacked her mouth as he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders.

"Your mouth," she said, gasping as he moved from her mouth to her breasts. He sucked one nipple between his lips, wiggling his tongue over the tip. He lightly bit her as a signal to continue talking. Willow, however, had other plans. Pushing him away from her body, she stepped back. "Tonight I think it's your turn," she said as she pushed her jeans down her hips and to the floor. As she removed the last of her clothes, she smiled at the flush on his cheeks.

"Didn't think vampires could blush," she teased, starting to work on his shirt.

"Well, if a certain witch would..." he started but was cut off by her lips. His hands returned to her body when she'd unbuttoned the last button and pushed the shirt down his arms to the floor. He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him as she rubbed her nipples against his chest. She was so much more comfortable with just doing what she wanted rather than talking about it.

"Let's practice making half-vamp, half-witch babies," she joked before pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. There was something about having Angel hard and ready beneath her that always made Willow swell with a feeling of power. He was stronger than she was physically but he would always submit to her like this. With a look she could have him clutching the sheets waiting for her to touch him.

Licking his nipples as she pushed his hands above his head, Willow looked into his eyes. "No more serious thoughts?" she asked as she placed small kisses along his skin. Angel groaned as she rubbed her clit along his cock, rocking their bodies together. She watched his eyes roll back as she sank down on him. It felt so good, having him inside her; it was like being filled in every way possible. When she didn't move, he tried to thrust up into her but she held her ground. "Angel?"

He looked her in the eyes and finally acquiesced. "Only thoughts of half-vamp babies with their pointy little teeth," he said with a smile. "Now move, woman, before I move you."

"I think I might have to tie you up again," Willow said, leaning down to kiss him as she moved over him. There were definitely benefits to having a vampire for a boyfriend. Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him about being immortal... For now, she was going to enjoy this.


End file.
